witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dagon
Dagon — Ce dieu sous-marin, adoré par les vodyanoi et une secte d'humains, attend au fond du lac pour la bonne configuration des étoiles. Comme il n'est pas certain quand cela va venir (ou si cela va venir du tout), il passe le temps à terroriser à la fois tous ceux qui vivent sous la surface de l'eau et sur terre. Alors il fait ce que les bêtes antique sous-marines font de mieux, et ce que nous les aimons tous pour. Dagon est parmi les « boss » dans le jeu. Il paraît au cours du Chapitre IV dans la quête « Des ronds dans l'eau ». Il est adoré par une faction des vodyanoi qui habitent la ville sous-marine au fond du Lac Wyzima. Les autres vodyanoi adorent la Dame du Lac. Entrée de journal : Ne sont pas morts encore ceux qui peuvent mentir, mais les ères étranges pourront les faire périr. Dans les profondeurs, sommeillent des pouvoirs plus anciens que l’humanité, ils se terrent là où les rayons du soleil ne peuvent troubler le sommeil abyssal des dieux et des démons qui attendent leur avènement, car il est dit que quand viendra l’heure, ils se réveilleront et le monde sera anéanti. L’une de ces créatures s’appelle '''Dagon'. Il repose au fond du lac et il est adoré par les vodyanoi et les aliénés hantés par les cauchemars. Dagon incarne la force et la fureur et, quand il rejoint la berge, il devient la destruction incarnée. Des livres interdits, tels que les Hymnes de la folie ou Désespoir, expliquent comment l’invoquer, car on ne peut l’appeler que dans un lieu qui lui est consacré.'' Localisation * Île de l'Hirondelle Noire Source * Description des vodyanoi, les hommes-poissons * Hymnes à la folie et au désespoir Defeating Dagon * Dagon lui-même est immunisé contre toutes sortes de dégats et ne peut être tué par des méthodes ordinaires. Heureusement pour vous, Dagon peut être achevé en tuant 14 des ses acolytes. * Les Acolytes de Dagon sont extrèmement susceptibles aux effets de la bombe « Simoun » ( ) : une bombe qui les étourdit, ce qui permets de les tuer avec un seul coup. Notes * Geralt doit tuer Dagon dans la quête « Des ronds dans l'eau », mais d'abord, il doit trouver des offrandes avec lequelles il peut invoquer le monstre. * "Dagon" est une nouvelle par H.P. Lovecraft; la divinité dans The Witcher est une référence au Mythe de Cthulhu de Lovecraft, elle partage de nombreuses caractéristiques avec Ceux des Profondeurs. * "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die" est une citation de de la nouvelle par H. P. Lovecraft « The Nameless City ». * La description de Dagon par Julian pendant la quête « Des ronds dans l'eau » ne déverouille pas l'entrée de journal. Galerie Image:Bestiary_Dagon.png|image dans le journal Image:Dagon1.jpg|dessin de concepte Image:Dagon2.jpg|dessin de concepte Image:Dagon3.jpg|dessin de concepte Catégorie:Divinités Catégorie:Bestiaire dans The Witcher Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre IV cs:Dagon de:Dagon en:Dagon es:Dagón hu:Dagon it:Dagon lt:Dagonas pl:Dagon pt-br:Dagon ru:Дагон